In the Body of Another: Part 1: I Am Who Now?
by 1198991k
Summary: Briana Heartland woke up one day in someone else's body. She didn't know how it had happened. All she knew was that...his girlfriend is nice.
1. Chapter 1: Stiles Stiliniski

CHAPTER 1: STILES STILINSKI

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. I sat up and looked at everything. I was in a bed near the wall next to the window. A desk was on the other side of the wall. Not to shocking. What made the room surprising and familiar in a heart sinking kind of way was the walls. You could see dark colored walls peeking out from all of the papers on the wall. The papers were stuck to the wall and red string was connecting all of them. I knew where I was. In Beacon Hills in Stiles' room.

I had to find out why. I threw the covers back and tried to jump out of bed. I ended up with the sheets wrapping around my legs and face planting.

After I got out of my soft trap, I started to notice things. My legs were longer, skinner, and straighter. And jeans were covering them. My socked feet appeared bigger. I looked down and saw skinny pale arms with some freckles. Not unusual, except the fact they weren't mine. I rushed off to the bathroom and I recognized the person.

It was Stiles looking back. His dark eyes were wide, thin lips shaped in an O, and eyebrows were close to touching his forehead.

I lifted my hand and the mirror copied it. We did this little dance until it started to sink in. I was in Stiles' body! Then, blackness.

"Stiles!" I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up. STILES!" Scott yelled.

"What?!" I snapped as I sat up. "Scott?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

This was the moment of truth. I had to tell him that I wasn't Stiles. That we had been swapped. I thought about not telling him, but that would be bad. They would except me to do things I couldn't, know things I don't, and act a certain way. It was too much trouble. Then, the most important part. Where was Stiles?

"Stiles?" Scott repeated.

"I have to tell you something." I started.

"You worked yourself to hard again. Stiles, what have I told you?" Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

"No. I-" I tried again.

"Hurry up. We have to get to school!" Scott said as he ran off.

Well that didn't work out. I guess I could just go along with this. Maybe that was the point. I was supposed to go through this and see how my characters live and get to experience it. I just hoped Stiles was okay where ever he is.

I got ready for school. I kept the same jeans on, pulled on his high tops, a 'Struggle is Real' tee, and black and white plaid. I grabbed his jacket and threw it on. Rushing I slung the book bag over my shoulder and stuff a muffin in my mouth. Running outside, my fumbling hands struggled with the keys. I got in and rushed to school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Scott getting off his bike...motorcycle? I got out of the car and stumbled to him. I caught his shoulder before I faced planted.

"You ok?" Scott said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Just rushing." I said quickly.

We went to first period, which was English, and sat next to each other. Lydia, Kira, and Malia. Malia sat next to me and I thought about that. I had a girlfriend.

English passed insanely slow. I couldn't focus, sit still, or be quiet. That was when I remembered that Stiles had to take Adderall. Crap.

Scott noticed and for some reason he had some with him. Stiles has really good friends. I took it and History went a lot better.

I had it with Scott and Liam. It was pretty boring for the first half. It got interesting when we had to do book work. I finished easily and did my own thing. I snuck out Stiles' phone and looked through it. And I found what I hoped I would. A detail description of the craziness on his walls.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this so far. It was very interesting to write.


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring It Out

CHAPTER 2: FIGURING IT OUT

They were looking for a new type of monster. They didn't know what it was, who it was, or anything really. Well that explained all of the red.

The victims' necks were ripped and their blood was drained. Using my knowledge of the Supernatural Fandom, it must be a vampire. I listed what I needed. I would continue the detail description of the case for when he came back.

"Stiles?" I looked up to see Scott looking at me

"Yeah." I looked back.

"Are you okay? You have been acting weird all day." He said.

"Yeah. Just worrying about this case. I think I have a few ideas." I started.

"Stilisnki. McCall. Do you guys want detention?" The teacher said mockingly.

"No." I said as Scott smiled.

We were quiet for the rest of the class. Scott, Liam, and I ran to lunch to meet Lydia, Kira, and Malia.

"Hey." Malia said as she walked up and kissed me.

I froze for a second. I had never been kissed before. I got a hold of myself and kissed her back. I broke apart and grinned stupidly.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Your ideas?" Liam said interrupting.

"Yeah. So let's think out of the box. Okay?" I asked as I sat down.

Everyone nodded. I hope this goes well. I started to wonder why no one had suggested this before. Maybe they had, but it was rejected.

"What do you think can rip pit throats and drain blood?" I asked the group.

"Are you still thinking vampires?" Lydia said.

"Yes. Or a Djinn. They don't rip out throats, but it drains blood."

"A what?" Malia looked at me.

"Djinn." I quickly looked it up. "It's like a genie. It can poison you just by touching you. It sends to an alternate reality where you live out your dreams." I said as I glanced over the site.

"What's the problem then?" Lydia said looking at her nails, uninterested.

"The problem is that they poisoned you." I said intensely. "They slowly drain your blood out as you dream in some abandoned alley. It finishes with you, you die, and you loved ones have to bury you." I said.

"Calm down, Stiles." Malia touched my arm and I calmed down.

"I'm sorry. This is just stressing me out." I smiled at her.

"Ok. So Djinn don't rip out throats. So it probably isn't that." Malia continued the conversation.

"Yeah. I still think it's a vampire. You have to find its nest and chop their heads off." I said. "A Djinn is killed by a silver knife dip in lamb's blood-" I was interrupted.

"Ew." Lydia said with a disgusted face.

"Or extreme head trauma." I finished like she hadn't spoken.

"Is it still possible that it isn't either of those?" Kira said.

"I guess so. The blood was drained, as in medically. It could be anything. Those are just my guesses." I shrugged.

"Okay. So it is a doctor or someone with access to medical supplies." Lydia said.

"Yes. After talking to Sh- My dad and Scott's mom, I got a full autopsy on the latest victim. And suspected events." I started.

"And?" Scott leaned forward.

"Something very strong ripped her front door right off of its hinges. Using speed, it attacked. There wasn't a time for any struggle. It knocked her out and took. She was found in the woods with sedatives in her system, bruises, cuts, and all of her blood drained from multiple places. We need to know that middle part." I explained.

"Okay. I will ask my Mom if anyone new started working there." Scott said.

"Good." I nodded.

The lunch bell rang and we went through the rest of the day. After school, Scott went to talk to his mom. I decided, with Malia, to go check out the woods to see if anything was near where the bodies were found. And there was a lot of surprises out there.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Would Have Thought?

CHAPTER 3: WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?

Malia and I were wondering in the woods and was almost hear the sight, when we heard a low growl. I held the metal bat higher as Malia flashed her blue eyes and bared her teeth. It was scary, but beautiful at the same time.

"Stiles?" I heard a weak voice say.  
It sounded slightly familiar. Well the voice was, just not the tone.

"Derek?" I asked uncertain.

He stumbled out from the trees and I gasped. He was hurt badly. His clothes were bloody and torn. His face was bruised and cut up. His wasn't wolfed out. He leaned against the tree and looked as if he was going to pass out. Malia and I went over to him and helped him.

"Stiles? It's strong." He said tired.

"Don't try to talk Sourwolf." I smiled softly.

Derek just grunted.

I texted the others to tell them what happened. We tried to get out for there as fast as possible. It was pointless.

Suddenly something ran by and ripped Derek away from us. He was thrown and hit a tree. I called out and hoped he was ok. He was survived a lot of things.

It appeared before us and wasn't to shocked at the site, just a little disappointed. It was a werewolf. Probably an omega. Its blue eyes shined in the dark.

It attacked us both. It got me easier due to my lack of a real weapon and my clumsiness. I felt a needle go into my neck and I was out.

I woke to feel my arms painfully tied behind me. I groaned and opened up my eyes. I was in a basement.

"Stiles?" I heard Malia say.

I looked over and saw she was tied to a post also. She didn't look hurt, just scared.

"Malia." I said.

I heard a heavy metal door open and I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I started to feel really worried.

"Stiles and Malia!" He said cheerfully. "So nice to have you."

"Sorry, we don't feel the same." I replied.

"Wow. Smart remark for someone who is about to be killed." He walked toward me and kneeled in front of me.

"You got that backwards. The others are going to come you kill you. They will raid this place, destroy everything, find us, and ripped you to shreds. People in Italy will be able to hear you scream." I said mockingly.

"You paint of picture." He answered.

"I tend to do that." I smiled.

"I might not be so eloquent, but I can do this." He grabbed my shoulder and yanked it out of socket. I screamed.

"Stiles!" Malia yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

CHAPTER 4: THE TRUTH

The man looked me deep in the eyes and started to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Malia sneered.

"You think this is Stiles?" He rubbed the tears off his face. "It may be his body, but someone else is in it." He told her in mock sympathy.

Malia looked at me. She stared and looked so heart broken. I felt upset.

"Is it true?" She said.

I nodded

"Then who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Briana Heartland. I just woke in his body. I don't know how. I just went to bed, watching Teen Wolf." I told her.

"Teen Wolf?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where I'm from you guys are only a TV Show?" I whispered.

"TV?" She sounded so...disgusted.

I nodded.

"Then where is Stiles?" She asked panicking.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I looked at Stiles' lap. I felt guilty.

"You don't know!" She yelled and I couldn't met her probably blue glowing eyes.

"He is either in my body and hidden in a safe place." I said.

"Are you sure?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well now that was sweet." He said.

"Shut up." I spat out.

"Make me." He mocked.

"Sure thing." I heard Liam say.

He turned and charged the man. Derek was right behind him. Scott came down and went to untie Malia. He untied me next.

The man had beaten Derek and Liam was coming to me. He clawed me across the chest and flung me. I hit the wall and landed on the floor.

"Get Stiles' body!" Malia said as she helped Derek and Liam.

"Body?" Scott said, confused as he helped me up. "He is right here."

"His body. Stiles isn't in it." She said.

"What?" Scott looked over.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell you...this morning." It was hard to believe it was all a day ago. "I didn't mean to trick you." I whispered.

"It's okay Sti-." Scott stopped. "We will get you out of here."

"Thank you." I said as I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

CHAPTER 5: EXPLANATION

I woke up to bright lights and a beeping noise. I was in the hospital. I woke and saw I was still Stiles.

"Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Nope. Still me." I said.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "But you are still ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just sore." My chest burned.

Scott walked in and smiled timidly.

"Hey. You're awake." He said as he sat next to my bed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Malia told me what you said." Scott said. He paused. "We are from a TV show and you watched it. And ended up here. Having no clue how." He said quietly.

"Yeah. Teen Wolf. It is about you becoming a werewolf." I shared.

"Me?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah. You almost hit Stiles with a bat." I laughed.

"Those were good times. Simpler times." Scott said nostalgic.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked him.

"No. Sure it beings trouble, but it is beneficial in other ways." Scott said thoughtful.

"Like being Captain of the Lacrosse Team." I smiled, trying to keep the conversation light.

"That. And being able to help people. I am stronger now. I am better than before." He said. "I can protect people."

"But...doesn't it seem like all of your problems started afterwards?" I asked him.

"Perhaps. But I guess it is a TV show." He teased also trying to keep it light.

"Not to you." I said sadly.

"I guess so." He nodded.

His mom walked in.

"Leave my patient alone." She teased.

"Ok." Scott said. He stood up and went to leave. He turned and looked at me. "What is your name again?"

"Briana Heartland." I replied.

"Well goodbye, Briana Heartland." Scott said softly.

"Goodbye Scott McCall." I replied gently.

"Well. It is about time you rest." Mrs. McCall said.

"Okay." I nodded.

She gave me a sedative and I started to drift off. She tucked me in. I grabbed her hand and sighed. I wanted to be with my mom.

"Thank you." I slurred.

"Your welcome." She whispered.

And that was the last thing I heard before I feel asleep.

I woke to someone's voice. It was familiar, but I couldn't think of who. Or what they were saying. It sounded like Latin. I only understood the last part.

"I am sorry this had to happen. Others like me talked to me and we came to a decision. People need to learn that the Fandoms they yell about aren't just shows. Somewhere they exist. And it's hard. We decided it was you who could experience this and understand. You are the key." He said in a soothing and wise voice.

It was Deaton.

The next time I woke I knew where I was. I was home. I had my normal height, shape, hair, eyes, and everything. I was in my body. I guess everything will be okay. I wondered what happened to Stiles. Did he come here? What happened?

I found out when my little sister, Selene, came running up.

"Stiles is so cool!" She yelled.

She gave me a detailed story of what happened. Apparently I was clumsy, distracted, and sarcastic. Well one of those didn't change. I rolled my eyes.  
I am glad to be back.

THE END


End file.
